Love and Fate
by Blackfoot
Summary: Snape and Mcgonagall in love..... Why did I write this dang story!! Please R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Love and Fate  
By Snape Fan  
  
A/N: This is a Snape Fic : Again!: It's not what I would normally write this is a romance which I thought I wound never be able to write. It has some fighting and.. well I'm giving anything away that, it has to do with the story!! Also I was thinking of James Bond when I wrote this so don't sue me! The setting is the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Snape: I have to get all of Voldemort's supporters found and sent to the Ministry.  
  
Voldemort: ( Gets a Russian accent) You'll never take me alive Double O Snape! NEVER!!! Mhwaaaaahahahaha!!!  
  
Snape: ( Thinking) Someone's watched to many James Bond movies.  
  
Harry: Professor, you're right he's watched ' The World is Not Enough' five times!  
  
Snape: Potter, how the heck did you know what I was thinking? And get out of here.  
  
Harry: I've got help! Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Sirus, and Lucius Malfoy for some unknown reason.  
  
Voldemort: Lucius, you traitor!  
  
Lucius: Oh, I'm not the traitor. The * real* traitor is standing right in front of you, Master. You don't deny it do you, Severus?  
  
Snape: I admit I am the traitor. I do not deny it.  
  
( Dumbledore, and Mcgonagall stare in dis belief)  
  
Lucius: (Laughs evilly) I just made your death sentence, Severus.  
  
Snape: Huh?  
  
Lucius and Voldemort: * STUPEFY*  
  
( Snape falls to the ground.)  
  
Voldemort: One spy down, more to go.  
  
Ron: What are you talking about?  
  
Voldemort: Can't you see, boy, that Britain is crawling with spies just like Snape for your disgusting side. I have to get through them, through Dumbledore, and finally through Harry Potter.  
  
Sirius: You're mad!  
  
Voldemort: Oh, I'm so glad you noticed I've been working on it for years.  
  
Wormtail: Did you want me, Master?  
  
Voldemort: Yes, now I have two faithful servants back, and one more... If I can provoke him enough.  
  
( Voldemort walks over to Snape, who's waking up, and does the Cruciatus Curse on him.)  
  
Voldemort: Join me, or I'll kill you.  
  
Snape: ( Pain filled voice) I'm would sooner die!  
  
Voldemort: That can be arranged!  
  
( Snape falls to the ground)  
  
Mcgonagall: You'll have to get through us first.  
  
Voldemort: Potter, you're parents were as stubborn as Mcgonagall here.  
  
Harry: Shut up! You can't scare me. You can't scare anyone.  
  
Voldemort: You think so? Well let me give an example of what fear really is..........   
  
( Dementors pop out of no where)  
  
Sirius: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooo!  
  
(Dementor grabs him by the neck)  
  
Sirius: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( 5 minutes later he's worse than dead)  
  
Dumbledore: What have you done, giving the Dementor's Kiss to an innocent man? It's absurd!  
  
Voldemort: He would've gotten it at some point in time and so will you all, tonight in fact. Now to be more correct. Starting with......Severus Snape!  
  
Mcgoagall: No! ( runs by the left to die potions teacher)  
  
Voldemort: ( sighs) I don't have all night to kill people, Mcganagall. NOW MOVE!  
  
Mcgaonagall: I said no, and I'm sticking to it.  
  
Voldemort: Look, 'Lily Potter' I said I don't have all night. Now MOVE!  
  
Mcgonagall: READ MY LIPS: forget it!  
  
Voldemort: Why?  
  
Mcgonagall: Because I..... I love Severus Snape.  
  
Voldemort: NOOO! ( crosses over)  
  
Harry: As Dumbledore said, " If it is on thing Voldemort can not understand it is love."  
Right, Professor?  
  
Dumbledore: Yes,  
  
Snape: Wh- Where's Voldemort?  
  
Lupin: ( Shocked at Mcgonagall's confession) He- he crossed over.  
  
Snape: How?  
  
Mcgonagall: Me.  
  
Snape: Thank you. ( kisses Mcgonagall)  
  
Dumbledore: Oh,....My heart. ( Passes out.)  
  
Lupin: Oh great, first Sirius now this!  
  
Snape: What happened to Black?  
  
Hermione: (Crying) Guess.  
  
( Snape walks over to Black, Mcgonagall talks to Hermione)  
  
Mcgonagall: Why are you crying, Hermione?  
  
Hermione: That was beautiful, the way you saved Snape's life by risking your own! ( Bursts out sobbing)  
  
Ron: It's all right Hermione, I have something to tell you.  
  
Hermione: ( Sniffs) What?  
  
Ron: I like you.  
  
Hermione: I like you too, Ron!  
  
Harry: I don't get girls what the heck is that about?  
  
( Cho Chang enters)  
  
Cho: Harry, you want to go out?  
  
Harry: Hogsmeade, tomorrow at seven, okay?  
  
Cho: Prefect. ( Leaves)  
  
Harry: YES!  
  
Lupin: You aren't trying to make the Slytherns jealous are you Harry?  
  
Harry: No, ( pauses) Not any more.  
  
Lupin: Good, I'm sorry I snapped when Dumbledore passed out. I'm just shocked at Sirius.  
  
Snape: ( Clears throat and blinks a few times.) Well, that's the Dementor's Kiss. I- c-can tell.  
  
Mcgonagall: Are you okay? You're stuttering, and you sound like Qurrell.  
  
Snape: ( Winces) I'm fine.  
  
Mcgonagall: I'm going to talk to Severus in private, Remus.  
  
Lupin: Kay.  
  
Snape: ( Controls stuttering) So how d'you get rid of Voldemort?  
  
Mcgonagall: I'll tell you, if you tell you if you tell me why you're crying.  
  
Snape: I'm not crying, I just have something in my eye.  
  
Mcgonagall: Uh-huh, sure. To answer your question on how I got rid of Voldemort, I- I confessed that I love you. ( Pauses for Snape's reaction)  
  
Snape: ....  
  
Mcgonagall: But, have another confession to make, I'm not good magic other than Transfiguerion. I'm not much of a witch.  
  
Snape: There's more of a witch in you than you know.  
  
Mcgonagall: Why do you say that?  
  
Snape: Because you have bewitched me.  
  
( They kiss)  
  
Wormtail: (To himself) I was right, they * are* in love! I thought it was a joke. Oh man, the Master will go nuts, once I find him that is.  
  
Lucius Malfoy: ( From another part of the Forest) Oh. My. Word. They are in love. Severus, I never knew you could sink this low. ( Stares open- mouthed at Snape and Mcgonagall)  
  
Snape: ( whips his wand out)  
  
Mcgonagall: What?  
  
Snape: Someone's here. ( Turns around and walks a few yards away from Mcgonagall)  
  
( Lucius, jumps out of his hiding place and attacks Snape)   
  
Mcgonagall: ( Screams)  
  
Lucius: I never knew you could sink this low, Snape. You in love, very funny. To think Minvera Mcgonagall desves someone like you.  
  
Snape: You little....( Punches Malfoy, knocking him out)  
  
Wormtail: (Grabs Mcgonagall by the wrists) Got ya!  
  
Mcgonagall: Severus!  
  
Snape: Minerva! ( Runs over to her)  
  
Wormtail: Freeze!( Puts the freezing curse on snape.)  
  
( Harry, Ron, Herm., and Lupin run over.)  
  
Lupin: Let her go, Peter.( Unfreezes Snape)  
  
Snape: Wow, getting better with cruses, Pettigrew, let's see how you are with hand- to- hand combat. ( Punches Wormtail)  
  
Wormtail: ( Throws Mcgonagall to the ground)  
  
Snape: Now you did it. ( Jumps on Wormtail)  
  
Harry: Are you okay,Professor?  
  
Mcgonagall: Yes, I'm fine.  
  
( 5 minutes later)  
  
( Snape and Wormtail get up from fighting)  
  
Snape: Dang it! That Rat is good!  
  
Mcgonagall: Are you All right, Severus?  
  
Snape: (Sarcastic) I don't know would being not being able to feel my left fore- arm be a good sign?  
  
Mcgonagall: Oh, shut up with your jokes, hold out your arm.  
  
Snape: (Holds out his arm)  
  
Mcgoagall: Well there's a cut on your arm that goes form your elbow and up to your wrist. Here, I've got some wound cleaning Potion in my pocket with some bandages. Let me warn you, Severus, this stuff stings. ( Puts the Potion on his arm)   
  
Snape: Yesss, that stuff burns worse then-  
  
Mcgonagall: What?  
  
Snape: Nothing.  
  
Harry: Ewww!  
  
Ron: What?  
  
Harry They really are in love!  
  
Ron: Who?  
  
Harry: Snape and Mcgonagall.  
  
Ron: Ewwwwwwww!  
  
Snape: You dating anyone Minerva?  
  
Mcgonagall: No.  
  
Snape: You want to go out?  
  
Mcgonagall: Kay.  
  
Snape: Meet me in Hogsmeade tomorrow at seven, sound good?  
  
Mcgonagall: Sure.  
  
Harry/ Ron: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: That's the same thing for me and my date with Cho!  
  
Ron: Same for me and Hermione! Wait I've got an idea, we could spy on them!  
  
Hermione: What if we get caught?  
  
Ron: We get on our knees and beg for forgiveness?  
  
Harry: Sound's good  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Love and Fate Part 2: Dancing and a Death- Threat  
by Snape- Fan  
  
A/N: This is a romance again, I can't stop writing them :screams: AHHHH MY WORST FEAR HAS COME TRUE!!! Anyway Mcgonagall left Snape for Dumbledore. Happy now all those people who flamed me ! I better not have flames on this one, or I will stop writing and you'll never see A Whole Mess of Comedy: part 2!! MWHAAAA!!  
  
  
Severs Snape stood in a darkened hallway thinking, I knew Mcgonagall wouldn't go out with me. She left me in Hogsmeade, IN THE RAIN! Calm down, Severus, there are other women out there, but none them like you. Snape sighed, " Women and me don't mix." He concluded.  
  
" I wouldn't say that," said a young voice Snape knew well.  
  
Snape spun around, standing behind him was, Jessica Vector, the Arithmancey Professor. " Jessica, what are you doing here?!" Snape asked.  
  
" I have as much right to prowl the halls at night as you do." Vector replied smoothly.  
  
" Oh.... Hey wait a minute, must you continually steal phrases I use!"  
  
" Yes," Vector said. " I heard about you and Mcgonagall." She added.  
  
Snape flinched as if Vector had said 'Voldemort.' " Yes, how could I have been so blind!"  
  
"You weren't blind, you were mistaken." Vector said soothingly.  
  
" No, I was blind, dumb, foolish, stupid, idiotic, bewitched, I don't know, but what I do know is that no woman, will, or does, like me." Snape shot.  
  
" I'm not like that." Vector said still trying to cheer Snape up.  
  
" How do I know what you're like?" Snape said. Vector said changed subject. " The Yule Ball is coming up."  
  
Snape sighed. " That it is."  
  
" Are you going to ask anyone?" Vector asked.  
  
Snape hesitated, " N- no, you?"  
  
This time it was Vector's turn to hesitate, "Um, no."  
  
Snape joked sarcastically " Well, we're the only two teachers without dates."  
  
Vector smiled, " Up, that's us, Severus Snape and Jessica Vector, the only two people in Hogwarts dateless."  
  
Snape finally asked, "Do you still want to go?"  
  
" What?!" Vector asked startled.  
  
" Do still want to go?" Snape repeated.  
  
" I'd love to. Now, no offense meant, but can you dance?"  
  
Snape wasn't offended, instead he replied, " Sure I can, come on, I show you." He grabbed Vector's hand, then led her to the middle of the hallway, waved his wand, and music came out of no- where.  
  
The two teachers where swept away with, not only dancing, but the haunting music that played in the hall. Vector was surprised at how good a dancer Snape was. She was swept away with the music, dancing, and * him *. Snape on the other hand, was swept away, with, well- * her *.  
  
After dancing for an hour or more they finally stopped.  
  
" See, I told you I'm good." Snape said slightly dizzy.  
  
" Am I the only one dizzy?" Vector asked.  
  
" Nope, I'm dizzy too." Snape replied.  
  
After regaining there senses, the Professors finally realized the time.  
  
" Oh, * fishsticks *," Snape said as he glanced at his watch.  
  
" What, and did you just say ' Oh, fishsticks?'" Vector asked starting to laugh.  
  
" Yes, but that doesn't matter, it's 7:00 and we've got classes to teach!" Snape said.  
  
" Dan, I'll see you at the Yule Ball next week then, * Fishstick- Boy. *" Vector said.  
  
Oh, ha ha, Jessica, really funny, Snape thought. " Until next week." Snape muttered under his breath.  
  
When the Yule Ball finally hit, Snape, amazingly, didn't wear his normal black robes, but a black tux.  
  
Vector also had gone through a fashion change. She looked in a mirror, as she adjusted her earrings, I hope Severus likes me, I mean we both proved ourselves good dancers last week. She sighed " I wonder if this dress is to long." She muttered to herself as she looked at her white dress. " Just fine. Well, it's now or never." she said and walked to the Great Hall.  
  
When she got there, Vector saw Snape leaning by the door, talking to " Mad- Eye" Moody, while waiting for Vector to show up. When Moody left, Vector walked over to Snape. Oh my gosh, Vector thought, he's finally washed his hair!  
  
" You look nice, Jessica." Snape said as he and Vector walked into the great hall.  
  
" So do you, Severus." Vector said.  
  
" I need a drink, you want one?" Snape asked a nervous edge getting into his voice.  
  
" Sure." Vector said.  
  
Snape walked over to the drink table and grabbed two glasses. To someone who never knew Snape, they wouldn't be shocked to see him with clean hair and wearing a tux.  
  
But four people who knew him, where shocked by this. Ron Weasly was the first to notice.  
  
" Harry- Snape- he." Ron started to tell his friend, Harry Potter, but was too sickened at the thought of Snape having a date he couldn't speak.  
  
" What is it, Lassie, did Snape fall down the well?" Harry joked.  
  
" Shut up, Snape isn't- * himself * tonight I mean no points taken off us, no detention, and look." Ron snapped getting annoyed.  
  
Harry watched Snape as walked back over to Vector with the drinks. " Oh sweet mother of all that is good," Harry said softly. " He's in a tux!"  
  
"Not that! Did you see who he's * with *?" Ron asked.  
  
" No," Harry said cleaning off his glasses, then putting them back on. "He's with- he's with-"   
  
"Vector." Ron finished.  
  
" Who's with who?" Draco Malfoy asked in that annoying, arrogant tone of voice he used for bragging.  
  
Ron put on a smile and said "Snape has a date."  
  
" Wh- Wh- WHAT?!" Malfoy sputtered. The spoiled git was so shocked at the sight of Snape and Vector together, that he passed- out.  
  
" We'll just say Moody did it." Said Harry looking at the fainted Malfoy. " Hermione! Hermione, we need to talk to you, Snape has a date! Warning this NOT a drill!" Harry said getting Hermione's attention.  
  
" He what?! Who's he with?" Hermione asked walking toward the to stunned boys.  
  
" Look farmiler?" Ron asked.  
  
" Oh no, my worst nightmare has become a reality, Snape's dating Vector!!" Hermone shouted.  
  
" Hermione keep your voice down!" Ron hissed.  
  
" Okay, good save there, Ron," Harry said as Ron came back from making an excuse. " Hey look, Snape just asked Vector to dance with him!"  
  
Hermione shuttered, Ron stifled a laugh, " This should be interesting, 'Okay people, the one-million dollar question is ' can Snape dance?'"   
  
" Shut up ' Regis', you're about to get your answer." Hermione said coldly.  
  
When the music started Vector and Snape both realized that music they were dancing to was the same thing Snape had playing in the hallway. No one, except Snape and Vector, danced that night. One wizard was so shocked that if surprise could kill he'd of been dead the moment he'd walked in the door.  
  
Karkaroff, Snape thought, always stunned when he sees something that I'd never do if I got the chance.   
  
The students were shocked * even worse* than Karkaroff, Dumbledore and the Snape- hating Mcgonagall, were also stunned.  
  
Mcgonagall had no regret of leaving Snape, I can't believe I * kissed * him! She thought. Jessica probably doesn't even like him. Or does she?   
  
Mcgonagall got her answer soon enough.  
  
When the music died completely, Snape and Vector kissed.  
  
There was a loud cat- call from Karkaroff.  
  
" Karkaroff!" Snape said a hint of venom in his voice.  
  
Karkaroff walked nervously over to were Snape was standing.  
  
"Let me just say, Igor," Snape paused and punched Karkaroff with all his might sending the disgruntled Translvainen in to a near by wall. " That you're a jerk, now I don't want you bugging me, when I've got classes, or at any time of the day for that matter. Got it?"  
  
Karkaroff nodded.  
  
" Nice punch!" Growled Moody, " We could use you in the Ministry!"  
  
" Thanks for the offer Alastor, but, I'd rather stay here." Snape whispered the last four words so low that only Vector could hear him. " I'm going to Hogsmeade. Come with me?" He added.   
  
" I'd love to." Vector repiled.  
  
In Hogsmeade Vector finally asked a question that had been burning inside her when Snape had punched Karkaroff.  
  
" Do you work for Voldemort?"  
  
Snape prayed she wouldn't ask. He sighed and rolled up his left sleeve. The Dark Mark was standing out quite vividly on his arm.  
  
Vector gasped. " you're - you're....."  
  
Snape found the urge to speak. " I was, if you listen I can explain...." Vector interrupted. " I don't need to hear any explainions! Good- bye Severus Snape, I curse the day I ever met you!" She shouted, and ran back to the castle, leaving Snape alone.  
  
The woman he had loved had left him, he was once a Death- Eater, he could of explained it to her if she had listened.  
  
If she had listened, would she still love you? A nasty voice in Snape's brain asked. " Shut up, I should've lied, but Jessica would've figured it out." He muttered to himself. Right, the voice replied. That makes * THREE * romances that have gone up in smoke. The only questions you have to ask yourself now are; are you still in love with her? She won't come back to you, you know. Mcgonagall didn't, why is Jessica any different? If you have such a bad love life way go on? Well, * that * did it the vocie had won. Snape walked back up to the castle when the Ball ended, He walked silently by Vector's office, and put his ear to the door. She's crying, he thought. This is the last time I open my mouth! Snape reached his offcie, went over to a drawer and pulled out his wand. Lily, he thought, you are my sister, I wish you were here, I need you more than ever now. Snape closed his eyes, and was about to perform a curse, when.....  
  
" S-Severus?" A voice sobbed.  
  
" Jessica, I thought you never wanted to talk to me again." Snape said his eyes snapping open.  
  
" I- I just wanted to apologize, I should have listened, I'm sorry."  
  
Snape spoke in a vocie so cold that the words seeped into Vector's very soul. " Sorry doesn't matter anymore, I have no love- life, I lost it, October 31, 1989. I've been cold ever since my sister died that night. I haven't changed."  
  
" I'm sorry," Vector repeated.  
  
" I know you are, I can change my clothes, but I can't change who I am, and I happen to be an ex- Death- Eater. I love you..." Snape's voice trailed off, he muttered something then fell to the ground.  
  
" Oh no, please don't be...... NO!!" Vector sobbed as she knelt by the body of the one she had turely loved. Snape was dead. If she hadn't asked that question, Snape would still be alive. " I'm sorry," She sobbed, " I'm so sorry."  
  
" I know." Came a vocie.  
  
" Who said that?"  
  
" Over here." The vocie said.   
  
The ghost of Severus Snape came out form behind a wall. " Hello."   
  
" HolditohgeesIneedcoffe!" Vector screamed.  
  
" Whoa, whoa, slow down, there speedy." Snape said.  
  
" How'd you become a ghost?" Vector asked.  
  
" I don't know, but who cares, I can FLLLLYYY!" Snape said going into a wall but getting stuck halfway.   
  
The Bloody Baron came glieding though the same wall saying " Rookie."  
  
" Shut up." Came Snape's muffled voice from inside the wall. Then Snape's ghost disappeared....  
  
Part three will be short, I mean really short!   
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Love and Fate: part 3: A Tragic End   
  
By Snape Fan.  
  
A/N: I don't own the cast, I have shamed myself for admitting that, sadly I won't be writing Harry Potter Stories for a while, tell me if I should continue with H.P. Or go to something else if I'm really bad, Give me ideas for things that ARE NOT HARRY POTTER! I will write ONE more after this then "I'm off to that Malt Shop in the sky" I watched Grease a few weeks ago, notice the line form the song, "Beauty School Drop-Out," my fave next to "Grease Lightn' ".  
  
Vector looked back at Snape's body and saw his hand move.  
"Ahha!" She screamed.  
  
"What?" Snape asked, getting to his feet.  
  
" You're dead, I'm not seeing this. I saw you die, I'm dreaming, yes that's it, I'll wake up any minute now and see you back on the floor!"  
  
" How much Champaign did you have tonight, exactly?" Snape asked laughing.  
  
" Enough to know that you're really dead!"  
  
Snape thought then said. "If I'm dead, I wouldn't do this."  
  
He kissed Vector.  
  
Vector thought that she was going to be sick. " Oh man, I was just kissed by a dead guy."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes. "Jessica, what part of ' I'm not dead.' Don't you understand?!"  
  
Dumbledore, looked almost, murderous as he came in to the room.  
  
Snape felt an urge to insult, " Who invited * you *, * Bumble bee*?"  
  
" Hey," Dumbledore snapped. "Shut it."  
  
" Yes Master."  
  
Dumbledore glared.  
  
" * Sorry *" Snape said sarcastically.  
  
" You know, I fell like docking your pay, Severus. No money until the year 200050!" Dumbledore said coldly.  
  
" What?! But- I - I have. Durrh!"  
  
" Something wrong?" Dumbledore, said.  
  
"Why don't you go hang around your * girlfriend *!" Snape snapped.  
  
Dumbledore, angrily, decked Snape with all his might.  
  
All Vector could do was stare. This wasn't the Dumbledore who gave second chances.  
  
Dumbledore laughed as Snape tried to control a bloody nose. It was high and cold.  
  
Snape, forgot about his bloody nose, as a searing pain wrenched through his left arm and his entire body.  
  
Dumbledore transformed into Voldemort.  
" Severus, you fool, you know what I'm after, don't you?"  
  
" What?" Snape asked the pain was so bad that is was making him lose his memory.  
  
" Do not lie to me, boy, you know what I'm after. Now tell me where Harry Potter is!" Voldemort demaned.  
  
"And what if I refuse?" Snape asked bravely.  
  
Voldemort pulled Vector towards him and pulled out a dagger.  
" She dies."  
  
As Voldemort was about to slit Vector's throat Snape said. " Wait I'm the * real * person you want."   
  
Voldemort, without warning, threw the dagger at Snape.  
  
It hit him.  
  
Snape let out a scream of pain.  
  
Later, Voldemort had fled when the real Albus Dumbledore came in.  
  
Vector and Dumbledore ran over to Snape.  
  
" We have to get him up to the Hospital wing." Dumbledore said.  
  
" No," Snape said weakly. " It's better this way."   
  
" Don't talk like that." Vector said taking Snape's hand  
  
"Well, at- least, Jessica, I got to see you- one last time." Snape said and died.  
  
Winky the house elf came in to the room, by Dumbledore's orders.  
  
" You is wanting something?" She asked.  
  
Dumbledore pointed over to Vector who was crying.  
  
Winky walked over to Vector.  
  
"Winky," Vector asked, " please, could you get me that bottle on the counter?"   
  
The elf did so.  
  
" Thank you." Vector said.  
  
" One is glad to be of service." Winky said.  
  
Vector looked at the bottle. Poison." Still holding Snape's hand she took a drink, and whispered...  
  
"See you soon."  
  
Dumbledore muttered, as he left the room, " Those two strongly believed in love and fate."  
  
A/N: Oh great I depressed myself!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
